Welcome home
by queen-hatake
Summary: A small drabble on how Kakashi welcomes his love home.


Dominique was finally arriving home. Swinging the door open, she lazily used her heel to kick it shut behind her as she entered her humble abode; where she lived comfortably with her husband, Kakashi Hatake. "Home already?" the man asked, seated on the couch with his mask clad face locked a foot or so away from his book.

"Yeah~ Still reading your book hmm?" she asked as she walked up to the backside of the couch, her small hand rested on his head before she gently began to ruffle his soft hair between her fingers.

The man closed his eyes, his head shrinking down between his shoulders slightly before he sighed, closing his book. "Why do you always do this when I'm reading? Do you enjoy-." he cut off as her hand slowly slid down and covered his masked mouth. "Shhhh I do it because I love you, I cherish each moment I get to hold and touch you...cause one day...I know there could be a possibility of one of us not returning from a mission..." she said, speaking her mind. Though she hated the idea, she knew it was very well possible; these thoughts triggered by her slight paranoia.

Kakashi remained silent and looked down at her hand, his own slowly reaching up to rest on top of hers. Closing his fingers he gently grabbed her hand, pulling it away from his face so he could pull his dark mask down. Dominique stood, frozen as she watched him pull his mask down. Though she had seen his face a numerous amount of times, she always stopped and felt her heart race watching him unmask himself. It was something she knew not many people got to see.

"Kakash-" she cut off as this time he silenced her. Due to his stealth, he ended up standing behind the short girl and smiled down at her. "You have too much on your mind." he said before he hugged her from behind, his chin gently rested on the top of her head as his hands slithered down to hold her hips. "Why don't you let me help you unwind." Kakashi muttered, his usual deep voice had a sulty tone to it as if to a set mood. "Mmmm I would like that~" Dominique said closing her golden eyes at the feeling of being embraced by her lover.

Smirking, Kakashi rubbed her hips gently, due to her hipless pants his finger grazed over the exposed skin with ease before he leaned down and pressed his nose into her hair closing his eyes. A hand reached up and brushed her brown locks over her shoulder and away from her neck. Feeling his fingers brush over the various areas of her body, goosebumps slowly surfaced on her skin before he pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. A small gasp escaped the girl's lips at the sudden warm sensation of his soft lips and smooth toungue caressing the tender skin on the back of her neck. "I miss holding you, it's quite lonesome here without you." he said against her neck, his hot breath seemed to cause butterflies in her stomach.

"K-Kakashi..." was all she could whisper before he pushed his hips into her behind, pinning her waist to the back of the couch. "Shhhh, quiet Dominique~" he hushed, his lips now brushing over the shell of her ear. A small chill ran up her spine at the feeling of his breath and lips against her ear.

A soft whimper could be heard before she gently pushed back into him, craving his body, wanting to feel him pressed tightly against her. Noticing this, he pulled away as if to tease her for giving in so easy to the desire of having him. "Ngh. S-Stop being such a tease." she complained quietly though they both knew she couldn't get mad at him, especially at a time like this. "Why should I? You're so helpless like this...I can't help but to find it adorable, Dominique." he chuckled quietly before slowly pulling away and turning.

"Well why don't we go shower and clean you up." he suggested, looking over the petite brunette noticing all the scratches on her uniform from an obviously encountered brawl on her mission. Bruises and dried blood stained her creamy coloured skin.

Blushing darkly, she nodded and followed her silver haired husband into the main bathroom. Dominique walked up behind him and gingerly placed her hands on his muscular back and began rubbing his muscles. The man hung his head, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the soft and loving touch of his spouse.

After a moment he reached out and turned on the water, holding a hand under the stream waiting for the water to get warm. Once the water got warm, he pulled his hand out and turned to his lover before pressing his lips feverishly to her neck. "mmmmm" she hummed as her petite hands slowly wandered down his body to the hem of his black shirt. Her fingertips curled up under the soft fabric before she slowly began to pull his shirt up exposing his well toned midsection. Once the shirt was up to his chest and remained up on it's own, she gently ghosted her fingertips over his abs, tracing the well defined dips and lines.

Kakashi looked down at Dominique, his two coloured eyes watching her fingertips move ,with a certain kind of expertise, over his body. "Enjoying yourself I see." he muttered. With a small chuckle Dominique nodded. "Ofcourse~ Why wouldn't I?" she asked looking back up to him.

"Because..." he cut off.

Slowly lifting his shirt off, the muscles of his chest and midsection tensed causing the skin to tighten and expose his well sculpted muscles even more. Dropping his black shirt to the floor, he leaned down and stopped as his lips were less then an inch from her ear.

"...We have yet to get to the fun part, dear." Kakashi whispered, finishing his sentence.

Dominique's face grew a bright red, contrasting greatly with the colour of her light skin and golden eyes. Her silence alone proved to Kakashi he knew exactly how to melt her thoughts. He began to slowly unbutton his pants and unzip them before he allowed them to hand on his hips, his slight buldge petruding from the new opening he created in his pants.

"Let me help you." His deep voice echoed off of the bathroom walls as his large hands reached out to gently grab the hip bands of Dominique's pants. She stood frozen as she felt him slowly slide the article of clothing down her thighs before they dropped to her ankles. She nervously licked her lips before stepping out of the clothing, standing in her panties and short red top.

"Kakashi..." his voice came out of her mouth barely above a soft whisper. However, he was still able to hear her.

"Yes?" He asked, his tone playful.

"I love you..."  
>"I love you too, Dominique."<p> 


End file.
